


Never Defeat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook tries to avoid various situations during the search for Peter Pan before he forgets something important.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’We’ll find Peter Pan and capture him sooner or later,’’ Smee said. He continued to follow Captain Hook by trees. He glanced at Captain Hook’s hook. ‘’Are you going to remove your enemy’s hand?’’ Smee viewed Captain Hook turning to him. His eyes were on the latter’s scowl.

‘’Perhaps,’’ Captain Hook said. After looking ahead, he heard footsteps nearby. Captain Hook stopped walking the minute a territorial panther stepped out of complete darkness. His scowl remained. He raised his hook above his head. ‘’This is going to be your final evening alive if you don’t depart,’’ he said.

The panther ran.

Captain Hook still searched for Peter Pan after he lowered his hook. *There are probably traps for me. Peter Pan enjoys trapping me sometimes. He won’t smile after I capture him.*

Captain Hook stepped forward before leaves fell and revealed a pit. His eyes became wide for a moment. He smiled. *My enemy won’t trap me this time.*

Captain Hook searched for what seemed like hours. After scowling again, he and Smee walked to a boat. He eventually returned to his ship. *At least I wasn’t harmed* he thought.

Cookson appeared with a bowl of stew. ‘’Are you hungry?’’ He viewed Captain Hook frowning and nodding. After parting with the bowl, Cookson walked far from him.

Captain Hook ate every bit of stew. He placed the empty bowl on a table. His shoulders slumped. His eyelids drooped. *I’m exhausted* he thought. Captain Hook went to his bedroom. He winced as his stomach ached.

After falling on a bed, Captain Hook scowled again.

*A panther doesn’t attack me at all. I avoid a trap. Now I won’t be able to get out of bed. Cookson’s stew!*

 

The End


End file.
